1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to Quality of Service (QoS) over wireless and wired networks.
2. Background Art
Applications running on wireless devices such as iPhones™, wireless enabled laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or any device that communicates over a wireless network have differing Quality of Service (QoS) requirements depending upon the nature of the application. For example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications such as Skype™ require specific parameters such as a controlled latency and jitter for desired operation. The destination for traffic flows generated by wireless devices may be across a wired network. For example, a VoIP call started on a wireless device may have to be routed over a wired network to, for example, a laptop. However, current systems are not able to map QoS over a wireless network to a corresponding QoS over a wired network. The lack of such a mapping may prevent an application running on a wireless device from functioning adequately because its QoS is not matched over the wired network.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiency.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.